Coming Back
by devilbabe
Summary: What happens when Li suddenly gets a wife not to his liking, What if that Wife is evil and knows his heart belongs to another.........Sakura. Another S+S fic!!! Will Sakura and Li finally be together? Who is this Women? and what does she have planed for S
1. Prologue

  
  
Hi well this is my first CardCaptors fic its all about the wonderful couple Sakura and  
Li!!!! yes we all love them but I love them more j/k well heres the prologue. Please no flames  
okay just good old fashion cooments okay well hope you like it I am currently woking on   
a website for them, I'll tell you when its up okay well on with the story!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Hmmmmmm...........All right i'll say it geeze!!!!! CardCaptors and all of its characters  
don't belong to me they belong to.....................ummmmmmm................well................okay okay I say it...  
...they belong to CLAMP!!!!!!!......there I said it happy!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Coming Back  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
The dark clouds above the city of Tomoeda darken and became black with rain, finally the cloud could  
not hold in, it let the rain go.In Tomoeda there were many houses but one stood out the most, the   
Kinomoto's.  
  
A girl about 17 walked out of her room and into the balcony were rain soaked her light brownish hair which  
became flat and lifeless, her once radiant and gorgeous eyes now filled with sorrow and lonliness. Her mind cloud with her   
feelings.  
Sakura Kinomoto, the Card Mistress, the once most happyest girl was now lifeless. She was waiting for someone  
and only that someone...........Li.  
  
  
  
*Sakura's P.O.V*  
Li........are you coming back, are you going to keep your promise you made me when we were kids. Did you love me.  
I wish you would of stayed here with me, but you had your duties, but were your duties more important than your heart. Li.......  
I don't know if I can wait longer. Please come back, I can feel somehow were slipping away. Why haven't you writen me or called  
have you found someone else to love.  
Kero tells me to forget about you, but I can't, I just can't I love you Li with all my heart and soul.  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the mist's of Hong Kong.............  
  
  
*Li's P.O.V*  
Sakura.......please wait a little longer, I'm coming. I dearly hope that you have not found someone. I want to be the one who  
will love you, comfort you, kiss you, wake up with you in my arms. How I miss those gorgeous, radiant, breath-taking emerald eyes of yours.  
I would die just to see you again. I'm keeping my promise to you, I will come back soon. Very soon. Oh how I love you Sakura, so much it  
hurts.....just to have you in my arms. I feel that you are troubled , but don't worry my Ying Fa, I'm coming to you, I feel worthless without your  
love.....I am truly sorry for not writing you or calling, but the elders wouldn't let me......damn elders!...........If only you can be here now........  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay thats it I must say I was feeling a little depressed when I wrote this all about darkness, gray clouds, rain, it felt like one the charaters  
might commit suicide......don't worry thats not whats going to happen well stay tuned into for the next chapter, oh and one more thing please   
review I know not most people like to click that button and write stuff they just want to read the damn story (sorry for my french won't happen in the   
future hehehehe) soo if you find it in you heart to review thanks a bunchies!!!!!!!!! bye bye for now!!!  
~*devilbabe  
  
P.s- tell me if I should continue this okay!! ^_~  
  
  
  



	2. Meet your wife!

  
  
Hello hello well heres chapter 1 ya!!!!! chapter 1 well thankies to you all   
who review my fic and I know that the prologue was a bit mussy but hey some people like that  
(you really like me, you really do) hehehe my fav line of all anyway since its summer and I'm almost   
out of summer school I'll try to finish this series up.I didn't think you people would like this. And I'm trying  
to be as detailed as possible but not to detailed!!!!!!! well enough of my balbing!!!! on with the story!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer:...................I really getting tried writing these things all the time -_-'. They must   
know by now that we never can own CCS, but no they just want to rub it in our faces well  
thats it I can't take it !!!!! but just to make them HAPPY...................CardCaptorsbelongstoclamp  
andnotmesooooooothere....................I said that pretty quickly huh? well so what heres the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Coming Back  
Chatper1-Meet your wife!  
  
  
  
  
Li thrust his sword upward, concentrating on his movements and mind being one, but Sakura  
was never far away from his mind, no he was constantly thinking of her. Li signed heavily, making him sit down   
on the smooth green floor, laying his majestic sword beside him.  
  
'When I am done here with my duties, and named the leader of the Li Clan, I will go back and asked my sweet  
Sakura to marry me' thought Li, as he drew circular objects on the green floor.  
  
There was a slight opening at the door, Li stood up and rgain his posture, bringing his sword up to his   
waist, awaiting the incoming visitors.  
  
''Li'' a strong but soft voice entered the room. A black haired girl poked her head through the door with a   
worried striken face.  
  
Li breathed with relief, he thought that Wei had come to yell at him for not training. Training thats   
all I ever do, I haven't gone out to have a decent walk without him hovering over him telling him this is a waist of  
time that I should be doing more important things, I'm getting sick of it, but he only wants the best for me. Its not his   
fault. Li signed again as he looked at his cousin.  
  
''What is it Melin?''Li asked puting his sword into a white sender closet, keeping it safe.  
  
Melin fidged a bit.  
''Well.... your mother sent for you, she says she has great new for you''Melin said trying to act cheerful. Li walked over  
to the door were Melin was standing.  
  
''What kind of news?''Li asked dreading what his mother would say, ever word that came out of her mouth would  
be bad news to him, going to Japan to capture the Clow Cards, but he did not resent that. He never could resent Sakura never.  
Ever since he had meet Sakura his feeling grew for her, but when his mother had order him to return to Hong Kong his and Sakura's  
hearts shattered leaving the wind to sweep their broken feelings. He cried for her that day never wanting to leave her side but he had to  
for his clan. All the men in the Li clan never showed there feeling but he was different.He had someone to love, someone he could show   
his feelings to.........Sakura.  
  
''Li?''Melin asked waving one of her pale hands across his face. Li signed as he brushed passed Melin.  
  
''We musn't keep her waiting'' Li said plainly. Melin just blinked as she started to follow him keeping her head down.  
  
'His not going to like this, it will just kill him and.........Kinomoto'' Melin thought.  
  
  
In a huge royal blue room, Yelan Li sat behind her oak, finely polish desk waiting impatiently for her son.  
She looked over to the ocupied chair which a young girl sat taping her foot down, her arms crossed infront of her chest.  
She was about 17 years old, her hair was rather limp and pale black color. Her eyes emptly. Her skin color much like Melin's pale   
skin, she wasn't as beautiful as the other girls, but she had to do since she had some magic in her. Of course, she wouldn't have choose   
her, she would have choosen Sakura Kinomoto for she had her son's heart , she was kind and gently and caring, but the elders simply   
wouldn't let some 'outsider' who had no blood from the Li clan, just marry the future leader...Li.  
  
  
  
  
''I'm so sorry that he is'nt here yet, but he will be soon'' Yelan appolgized.  
The girl said nothing and continued to tap her foot impatiently.  
  
  
  
The door brust opened. Melin scrambled in first and quickly bowed before Yelan.  
  
''I'm sorry Aunt, but Li almost fell down the stair......'' but before Melin could continue Yelan cut her off.  
  
''Thank you very much Melin for retriving him now please leave us'' Yelan said quickly.  
  
Melin bowed and turned away to face Li.  
''Your in for a Huge Suprise Li, even one that I don't like, brace yourself, because you'll need it'' Melin whispered. Li blinked.  
  
'What does she mean'Li thought as he entered the room bowing slightly, he notice a young girl about his age siting in the chair beside him  
once he sat down.  
  
'Okay what is this all about' Li thought bring his eyes towards his mothers.  
  
  
''Mother, why have you called me'' Li questioned folding his arms across his chest.  
  
There was a brief silence until Yelan spoke up once again.  
  
''Li, meet you future wife'' Yelan said as she motioned her hand towards the girl.  
  
Li mentally jumped out of skin, as he stood up aburtly sending his chair backward.  
  
''WHAT?!'' Li yelled. Li's mother stood up from her chair and gave her son a stren look.  
  
''Her name is Mikeruru Mira, and she is going to be your future wife'' Yelan exclamied   
pounding her fists on the desk still keeping her eyes on her son.  
  
Mikeruru stood up and cleared her throat.  
  
''I am very pleased that you approve of me to be your wife Li, I will do my very best to make you   
happy'' Mikeruru smirked, she knew that Li didn't want to marry her, she also knew he wanted to marry a   
woman in Japan named Sakura, everyone knew Sakura's and Li's feeling for each other. She wasn't about to let  
some Japanese girl take away her Li. Yes her Li.  
  
''I NEVER APPROVED OF NOTHING......MOTHER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!'' Li yelled even louder, he was furious  
that his mother would do something like this, she knew that his heart only belonged to Sakura. He had told her from mother  
to son. Li turned to Mikeruru.  
  
''I will not marry you!'' Li spat out as he turned to head for the door.  
  
''Yes you will, the elders said you had to soo you better say goodbye to Kinomoto!'' Mikeruru smirked siting down again regaining her   
posture.  
  
Yelan looked on as her son disappeared behind the door, her mind filled with confusion.  
'I'm sorry Li' She thought as she sat down with her hands upon her face tears threating to fall.  
  
''So future mother-in-law shall we start preparing for the wedding'' Mikeruru said as she palced her elbows on the desk, smiling.  
  
''As far as I'm concered I'm not your mother yet and the wedding you must do I will not have any part of it'' Yelan said harshly, she sat up and   
quickly walk out of the room.  
Mikeruru sat up quickly anger filled her body.  
  
''If Kinomoto was marry Li you would of love to help out with the wedding you all like her more than me the future wife of Li,  
whats she got that I don't have.......WHAT!?'' Mikeruru yelled out as she picked up the chair and through it out the mosaic window.  
  
'so what if I have an little obsicle in the way I can easily get it out of the way........hahaha lets just she how great this Clow Mistress really is'  
Mikeruru thought as an black orb appeared in her hands.  
  
''Maybe I'll go pay Kinomoto a little visit'' Mikeruru giggled evily. The black orb glowed brightly.  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Li was packing things in his bags when the door opened softly.  
  
''Li'' the soft voice rang though the room.  
  
''Mother don't you dare stop me, I'm going to see Sakura.....now'' Li said pulling his sword pendant out and packing it into his  
bags. Yelan placed one of her soft, tender hands on Li's shoulder. Li stooped at the touch.  
  
''I'm sure that she'll be a wonderful wife Li, bring her home'' Yelan said softly. Li turned around quickly, confusion clouded his  
face.  
  
''I don't understand mother.....first you want me marry Mikeruru....''  
  
''NO!'' Yelan said ''I never wanted you to marry her she has no feeling for you she doesn't love you. The elders picked he to be a   
eligable wife for you, for I wanted you to marry Sakura. You and her have so much together I can see that. She needs you as much  
as you need her. You always had my approval to marry her Li.......just not the elders, so please don't hate me for what I have done, for  
what I have done is only love you''Yelan said , a tear few down her rosy cheeks. Yelan turned away and left the room.  
  
Li stood there shocked, shocked on how his mother said such a thing to him, a thing that a son would always want to hear from  
a mother. A mother's love to a son. Li shook his head a continued to pack his belongings. The door opened quickly.  
  
''Li Li! is it true are you returning to Japan?'' Melin asked.  
  
''Yes Melin I am........and your not coming!'' Li scolded, puting his bags near the door.  
  
''Oh yes I am, Sakura, Tomoyo, and everyone else is there and besides Sakura might need me'' Melin added giving Li those black  
puppy eyes which he couldn't stand.  
  
''Oh fine but don't bother me'' Li said annonace in his voice as he left his room to carry his bags down stairs. Li turned to  
Melin.  
''Don't you have to pack?'' Li questioned while opening the front door.  
  
''Already did and the car is awaiting us my dear cousin Li'' Melin patted Li's back and smiled.  
  
''Alright then lets go''Li said.  
  
'I'm coming Sakura just wait' Li thought.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
In a dark empty room of the Li's, someone sat on the ground chanting, wearing a black hoaded robe, with a dark black   
orb glowing in her hands. He eyes shot opened, glaring red eyes, a smiled curved upon her pale sickly lips.  
  
'Your the true Clow Mistress' a voice said.  
  
'You deserve Li, not that girl' a second voice said.  
  
'Your more powerful than anybody' The first voice said.  
  
'Kill Kinomoto Sakura' the second voice said.  
  
'Kill her now' the first voice said.  
  
Her smiled broaded a bit.  
  
''Go to her Li, and then watch her die!!!!'' she yelled as laughter echoed the dark room.  
  
''Sakura will be no more'' she yelled once more.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Uhhhhh.....well....I hope you like this chapter thats for all the reviews. Gezze that Mikeruru is turning  
evil huh I wonder what will happen next HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA only I know sooo you'll just have   
to wait dont worry there will be some S+S in the next chapter okay and I made Melin nice in this one   
because she can be nice if she WANTED to okay well tired now sooo bye bye!!!!!!!  
  
PS- I wont post the next chapter until I get 20 reviews okay!!!! ^_~  



	3. The Call

  
  
Okay heres the next chapter and thanks very much for all who  
reviews (thank you!!!!) anyway this next chapter has nothing to do with 'The   
Call' from the B.S.B okay just to keep it that way, and I know my spelling   
is killing people (sorry I'll try to watch it here okay) soooooo I hope ya  
like it I got this idea last night around 1 a.m and I just had to write it down  
And I know I said that I'd put some S+S here but I decided to keep it to  
the next chapter okies!!!!!!!!! Now on with the story!!!!!!!  
  
Disclamier: I'm not even going to start if you want to see it go to Chapter  
1 or 2!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Coming Back  
Chapter 2- The Call  
  
  
  
Li signed heavaly as he looked out of the oval shaped window,  
which revealed the deeps of the clear, blue, endless sea of ocean.  
  
'I wonder what Sakura will think of me all these years we haven't seen each  
other' Li thought. 'You baka she might yell and say 'Why haven't you call   
or writen?'  
  
Li quickly tore his eyes away from the vast ocean, he eyed his   
cousin, which sat next to him. He let an amusing smile creep out of the  
corner of his lips.  
  
There Melin the most annoying cousin he had ever known, was  
trying to open a small bag of mixed nuts. Crusing slightly at the bag she  
seemed to be having a hard time trying to open it.  
Li noticed now that she was pratically smashing the bag on the arm rest  
of her chair.  
  
''Stupid bag, why won't you open'' Melin yelled standing up from her chair.  
  
Li gazed around noticing a few people staring at her like she was some  
4 headed beast, Li chuckled lightly not noticing the deadly glare he was   
recieving from his cousin.  
  
Melin placed her hands on her hips and glared down at him.  
  
''An whats so amusing, Mr. I can't go to sleep without my Muchi!'' Melin  
yelled.  
  
Li paled. Some of the passengers whispered and giggled. He   
aburptly pulled Melin down to her seat.  
  
''Not so loud, and for crying out loud I was only 3years old, as I recall   
someone had a stuff cow called MooMoo-chan who could never sleep  
without it either!'' Li whispered, then took the bag of mixed nuts and   
began to open it. Melin also paled.  
  
Melin quickly resnatched the small bag out of his hands.  
''Hey...as you also know I was also 3 years old'' still having some difficultly  
opening the bag.  
Li reached for the bag again, ''Here I'll do it'' He said.  
  
''NO!'' Melin snaped back, ''you might be the future leader of the  
Li clan and know how to do magic, but I asure you I can, NO I will open  
this dum bag!'' and with that the bag burst open sending the contents back  
towards the passengers.  
  
''What the hell?'' a womens voice was heard behind them.  
Melin ducked lower in her seat.  
''Ow......MY EYE!'' someone yelled in pain.  
''Oh..no''Melin said her face flushed with embarrassment, she lowered herself   
more into her seat.  
  
''Stuwardress, theres something floating in my drink'' the man said pointing  
to his drink.  
  
''Great Melin you should of let me opened it" Li whispered lowering himself  
also.  
  
''How was I supposed to know that this was going to happen?'' Melin whispered  
back. Covering her face with a nearby magazine. Melin growed, she felt a   
tap on her shoulder which she removed her magazine from her face to   
reveal a smirking Li holding an opened bag of nuts.  
  
''Wanna peanut?'' Li asked just about to kill over with laughter.  
''Very funny Li'' Melin turned away so she didn't have to see Li and his doofy  
smile.  
  
Li signed as a smile replaced his lips. Yes his annoying cousin.  
He turned his attention back to the oval window, which now the endless  
blue ocean was replaced by a familier country......Japan.  
  
'Im here' Li thought.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  
''Do you got any 7's''  
  
''Go Fish''  
  
''Hummm.......do you got any kings?''  
  
''Nope go fishing''  
  
''Uhhhh...don't you mean Go Fish?''  
  
''Whatever''  
  
''Do you have any sweets?''  
  
''Kero! this is Go Fish not Sakura go and get some sweets for me!'' Sakura   
placed her hands on her hips.  
  
''Okay, okay, keep you shorts on girl!'' he said picking a card from the deck.  
  
Then she felt it, the same aura that she had tried to forget when   
she was little. She stopped for a moment forgetting Kero and gazed out of her  
window.  
'Are you here?' she thought.  
  
Kero notice Sakura and flew over to face her, then he saw her  
face, it was the same face she had made ever since that chinese brat had   
left, the expression which held fear and sorrow, or maybe it was just sadness  
all together? Kero didn't understand how Sakura could love that brat, but   
this was the Card Mistress he was talking about and knowing Sakura she  
probably had a whole world filled with secrets that he didn't know about.  
Her secrets.  
  
*Ring Ring*  
Sakura snapped out of her trance and giggled nervously.  
  
*Ring Ring*  
''Uh...Sakura you better get the phone'' Kero said claimly folding his arms  
and closing his eyes.  
  
''Uh ya right Kero'' still a bit embarrassed about her trance, she quickly  
picked up her pink phone that Tomoyo had given her when she was little.  
  
''Hello Kinomoto residence, Sakura speaking''Sakura said in her usual  
cheerful voice.  
  
No answer.  
  
Sakura's face fell a bit.  
''Hello anyone there?''she said her grip tightening on the phone. Kero saw   
the expersion on her face and became worried.  
  
''Who is it Sakura?'' he said while flying towards her. Sakura looked down  
at Kero.  
''I don't know, they wont answer'' she said to Kero, ''hello any......'' but   
before she could finish the voice on the other line spoke up.  
  
''.....die Card Mistress.....''the voice rang through her head. She dropped the  
phone and backed away into the wall, fear in her eyes.  
  
''Sakura!?'' Kero yelled, he started to fly toward his Mistress when he heard  
an evil laughter out of the phone, Kero brought the phone to his ear.  
  
''Who is this!'' Kero was pissed, no one messed with his Mistress heck not  
even him.  
  
''Watch her carefully Keroberos, for if you let your guard down......'' the   
voice hissed.  
  
''WHAT, WHO ARE YOU, WHAT DO YOU WANT?'' kero demanded.  
  
'' ....then you Mistress shall die!!'' another laughter was heard before the   
person had hung up.  
  
Kero just looked at the phone, then gazed on to his Mistress,  
she was trembuling, tears threatened to fall. Someone had want to kill her,  
waiting to make his or her's move, but who was it? Just waiting for Sakura.  
  
Kero flew over to his Mistress to give what comfort he had.  
  
For the first time Sakura was really scared, why would someone want to   
kill her was it because of the Sakura Cards? of was it something she had  
done? her mind now filling with reason's why they would want to kill   
her? she had to be strong, and stay strong for the sake of the Sakura Cards  
for the sake of her life, but now she feared for her life, knowing there   
maybe someone always looking at her, plotting against her, hateing her  
......she thought of only one person who could make her fell safe, really safe  
and that was Li.  
  
'Li, where are you?' sakura thought hopeing her plea would find him.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Li's eyes snapped opened.  
''Sakura...''  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
*okay okay so maybe thats wasn't such a good chapter but I promise the next one  
is were Sakura and Li will meet Ohhhh.....how exicting huh? well better get brain-  
storming you know these thing just don't pop into your mind soo sudden soo   
please be patient okay I wont post the next one until I get 30 reviews and if   
I get done before I have 25 I might just have the heart to post it okay!!!! c-ya  
  
*Confused?*- if so please email me at devilbabe200@yahoo.com 


	4. Amber+Emerald

  
  
Hello everyone how r u well thanks again and again for all the perfect  
and most wonderful review they just brighten up my day now the chapter you  
all been waiting for the chapter were Li and Sakura meet!!!!!! yaaaa finally I was   
about to get mob by angry readers!!!! (sorry hehehe) but her it is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclamier:..............2 words...........Chapter 1.............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Coming Back  
Chapter 3- Amber+Emerald  
  
  
  
  
  
  
''Melin wait, I felt something''  
  
Li pulled back making Melin lose her balance, falling on her butt.  
  
''Ow, don't be so ruff!'' Melin winced as she pulled herself up.  
''Sorry its just that I felt something...It felt like Sakura's aura....''Li stopped  
and looked down at Melin.  
  
''And'' Melin urged on.  
  
''Somethings happened to Sakura'' Li tighten his hand around his bags.  
''Kinomoto'' worried crossed Melins' face, she grabbed Li's hand and ran near  
the side walk and raised her hand. No one was going to hurt Kinomoto, she   
knew Li loved her and she wasn't about to let Mikeruru win over Li's heart.  
She would die if she got a cousin like Mikeruru, there was something behind her,  
behind her past and features, something evil.  
  
''Where are we going Melin?'' Li asked tossing his bag over his shoulders.  
  
Melin signed as a taxi pulled over near them.  
''You are so clueless sometimes Li.....were going to see Sakura'' Melin said opening  
the door to the taxi. Li stood there silently, not moving from his spot.  
  
''Well arn't you coming?'' Melin questioned.  
''Uhhh.......ya''  
  
Li entered the cab followed by Melin, as the taxi drove off a person stepped   
out of the shadows behind a nearby ally.  
  
''Not if I can get there first'' the femaine voice said turning back into the deeps of the   
ally's shadow also welcoming her.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The day was going pretty slow for Sakura, maybe even a bit to slow. It   
was slowly driving her crazy. Kero had want her to stay in the house until she was  
to meet Tomoyo.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
''Are you okay Sakura?''  
  
''Yes, Tomoyo I'll be alright'' Sakura said as claimly as she could, so Tomoyo wouldn't  
worry so.  
  
''Would you like me to come over?'' Tomoyo suggested.  
  
Sakura's day had just gotten better knowing that her best friend  
was by he side.  
''Great Tomoyo I'll meet you there!'' Sakura beemed out , she was excitied was she was  
finally getting out of the house.  
  
''Uh....Sakura I think it would be best if you stay out of the open'' Tomoyo said softly.  
Tomoyo hated to see her friend get hurt just because she wanted to meet her along   
the way, who know what this wierdo could do?  
  
''No, Tomoyo I'm coming, ever since that call I've been stuck in this house forever, and  
besides I'll have the cards with me no no worry okay, Ill meet you at the Pegiun Park''  
Sakura said, but before Tomoyo could protest Sakura had already hung up the phone.  
  
'' I got a bad feeling about this ....'' Tomoyo whispered as she placed down the phone softly   
to the reciever.  
  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Sakura signed as she lightly brushed her brown hair. Since her father and brother,  
were on an expedition together in Africa, she would expect then to come   
home in about 2 months, which made her even worry more knowing she will be   
alone for the time. She will though for she is the Card Mistress. Sakura put the   
brush down next to the Sakura Cards, a smile appeared on her lips, and turned  
her attention to her guardian, Kero. He was standing on the window seal seeming to be in  
deep thought.  
  
''Alright Kero, I'm going to meet Tomoyo at the Park , I wont be very long'' Sakura yelled out  
grabbing her purse.  
  
''Sakura I don't think thats a good idea'' Kero said crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
Sakura neared the door as she turned to face Kero.  
''Kero for the last time i'll be fine, besides I'll have the Sakura Cards with me'' Sakura opened   
the door leading herself out.  
  
''Come back in one piece Sakura!'' Kero yelled back at the door.  
  
Sakura walked down the path way leading to the street.  
'What a beautiful day' Sakura stopped walking .  
  
'wait there it is again the aura, could it be? His he hear? It couldn't be I must be  
going crazy, so I'll just put this aside and go meet Tomoyo '' Sakura thought  
as she continued to walk down the street, but when Sakura had turned a   
corner she had ran into someone.  
  
*BAM!*  
  
Sakura had fell down on the hard cold pavement of the ground , making her drop  
her purse.  
  
''I'm so sorry, I didn't see you, I'm so clumbsy'' Sakura picked up her purse and bowing making  
sure she kept he head down not revealing he face.  
  
''Its alright really'' the voice asured her softly.  
  
'That voice it couldn't be ' sakura thought as her eyes opened in shock. Sakura looked up to find  
herself gazing into a pair of amber eyes, the eyes she would be glady to lose herself in.  
  
''Sakura?'' Li gasped, her emerald eyes haunting him, she had grown, she was beautiful when they   
were young, nut now she was gorgeous, her auburn hair was abit longer, her frame was slender  
showing a bit of her curves, everything about her was different but beautiful, but with one thing the same  
her eyes. Those emerald , passion-filled, with love, kindness, but now was replaced with fear and   
lonelness.  
  
''Li'' Sakura stood still her hands over her month, she was shocked. When I  
look at him, oh if he only knows how much he makes me feel inside.When he stares at me with  
his eyes, my heart beating out of control. He's here standing right infront of me. How  
I just want to be engulfed by his warm tender embrace.  
  
''How have you been Kinomoto?'' a black head of hair with a pair of dark red eyes popped up   
behind Li.  
  
''Me...Melin? Sakura gasped.  
  
''Hi to you to Sakura'' Melin smiled taking her her place next to Li. Sakura just stared blankly.  
  
''Uh..ya.. How are you two, when did you get here?'' avoiding Li's eyes.  
  
''Were fine'' Melin said plainly.  
''We just got back early today'' Li said claimly not taking his eyes off of Sakura.  
  
Sakura could'nt help but let a smile spreed across her lips.  
  
''I'm very happy that you have returned'' Sakura smiled at Li.  
  
Li blushed several shades of red before catching himself.  
'she still has that effect on me' Li thought looking down. Melin spotted Li turning red and  
giggled.  
  
''So where were you going?'' Melin asked.  
''Oh I was jsut going to meet Tomoyo over at Penguin Park'' Sakura said.  
  
''Is everthing alright Sakura?'' Li asked softly taking Sakura's hand into his own, while turning  
a interesting shade of red.  
  
''Ye..Yes of course I am'' Sakura blushed. His hand feels so warm. Sakura pulled her hand away. Li  
looked hurt.  
  
'Does she not love me?' Li thought still gazing at her.  
  
''Sakura!''  
  
Sakura turned around seeing Tomoyo runing towards her.  
  
''Sakura are you alright I thought that the person might have......''Tomoyo stopped, shock to see   
Melin and Li standing in front of them.  
  
''Uh... Hi Li, Melin what brings you here to Tomoeda?'' Tomoyo asked sweetly.  
  
''Quit the sweet talk Tomoyo, who was the person you were talking about?'' Melin glared   
giving Tomoyo a questioned look.  
  
''And what does it want with Sakura?'' Li angerly asked.  
  
''Uh..well..I..you see''  
  
Sakura sweatdrop stepping in between Tomoyo and Melin.  
  
''Its okay Tomoyo they should know about it anyway'' Sakura breathed.  
  
''Spill it Kinomoto, for your own good'' Melin grabbed Sakura's shoulders eyeing her concernly.  
Sakura signed.  
  
''Alright it all began....'' but before Sakura could finish, she felt a great pain   
entering her body, which made her fall towards the ground, she felt as if someone had stab her  
with a knife, she could feel something entering her body but what? It was painful and Unbearable.  
Before Sakura could feel her body being taken over by darkness, she felt a warm, tender and familier   
embrace. Li. Calling out her name. feeling his hands caressing her face, warm kisses trailing  
across her face, also hearing her friends call out her name, but before Sakura could open her eyes   
she blacked out.  
  
''Sakura.....wake up!'' Li shouted holding Sakura closely as if she might disappear before him.  
Wanting to just spend one normal day with his beloved Card Mistress, kissing her, hugging her  
showing her all the love he had kept from her when he had left, but now something had happen  
and Li wasn't about to leave her side.  
  
''SAKURA''  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
''Told you I won't let on one get in my way, some Card Mistress'' Mikeruru hissed letting the wind  
carry her words away into the night, her figure hidden into the shadows of a nearby Cherry Blossom  
tree, her hand touched the truck of the tree then turning her attention away from the frantic group.  
  
''No one'' she turned leaving behind a once living, beautiful Cherry Blossom tree into a dead shriveld  
leafless tree. The leafs being carry away by the coldness of the wind.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay so theres chapter 3....zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz I feel like falling asleep I spent all night trying to   
type this thing!!!! all night can you believe it well it for the readers soo actually I enjoy  
this okay thanks for the reviews You all knwo who you are!!! (looks at reviewers)!!!!!!!  
well see ya next time in chapter 4 okay bye bye bye!!!!!!  
  
Email= devilbabe200@yahoo.com 


End file.
